The One Who Got Away
by bigtimebicon
Summary: After Gustavo gives the boys a new song, Kendall ends up thinking about an ex. Could it be destiny? Will she want him back? Read to find out! {KendallxOC}


**A/N: Hello! My name is Caitlin and I am new at writing fanfictions for this fandom! I was inspired to write for Big Time Rush by an amazing writer by the pen name of DarkElements10! If you haven't checked her out, do it!**

 **Reviews would be so appreciated, I would love to see some love and any criticism you guys have, I want you guys to be apart of this too.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this story and if you want a second chapter, let me know in the reviews! I can't wait to hear what you guys think.**

 **Also, Alicia's faceclaim is Alycia Debnam Carey.**

 **Hope you guys like and please Read and Review! Thanks!**

...

"Dogs!" Gustavo yelled, walking into the record studio. "I called you guys here for to look at our new song."

"Awesome!" Carlos said with a smile, bouncing on his feet. "What's the name?"

"'Record Girl'. It's a song about a beautiful girl who loves records."

"Records?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's it. Records are classic, and anyone who likes them is classy and intelligent. Kendall," Gustavo turned to the blond, was reading the music. "You're unusually quiet."

"Just reading the music." He shrugged.

"Okay, so, read the music and meet me back here to record in 24 hours!" Logan, Carlos, and James ran out as Gustavo yelled, Kendall slowly walking behind, head buried in the music sheets.

…

"Dude, what is going on with you?" Carlos asked when they got back to the apartment. Kendall looked up.

"What?"

"We've interrupted a deep thought," Logan said.

"Maybe," Kendall admitted, throwing the music sheet on the table.

"What's up, man?" James asked, sitting next to him. Kendall was quiet for a minute, before taking a deep breath.

"I'm thinking about Alicia."

"Alicia? As in your first girlfriend, Alicia? Alicia Monroe?" Logan asked, to clarify. Kendall nodded. "You haven't mentioned her in a long time."

"I know. But lately, she's just been on my mind a lot. She was a lot of firsts. First kiss, first girlfriend, first breakup. Now I feel like this song is a sign."

"Why?" Carlos asked, completely confused.

"She listened to records all the time. When we did homework, when she went to sleep every night, when we were just talking. She had all kinds of them."

"You think its destiny?" Logan asked.

"I think it could be," Kendall said quietly after a minute.

"Then you have to go get her."

"What? No, I can't. She's in Minnesota, I'm here. And we have to record a new song tomorrow."

"Then we tell Gustavo you're throwing up. We call him after dinner and say you got food poisoning." Carlos said.

"We'll have Mama Knight do it." James interrupted. "We pay for one round trip and you go and bring her back here."

"I don't know…"

"Kendall, I know after Jo left it was hard for you, but I honestly think you were insanely happy with Alicia. She actually liked hockey. She came to every one of your games and you even let her wear your extra jersey! She is the one who got away! So, go get her!" Logan pulled him up.

"You really think?"

"I do."

"What's going on?" Mrs. Knight asked as she walked into the room.

"I'm going to Minnesota," Kendall said bluntly. "To get Alicia."

"Your ex?"

"Yes." She shrugged after a minute.

"Okay. What can I do?"

"Tell Gustavo I got food poisoning after dinner?"

"I can do that."

"Thanks, Momma." He kissed her cheek and ran off to his room to pick some clothes.

…

Kendall was impatient on the plane. The last time he saw Alicia flashed through his mind.

"… _So, x equals 6." She finished, looking up at him. They were studying in the library, and she was helping him with his math homework. She wrote the top of their class in math, and the guys always came to her for help. He wrote the answer down, shutting his book._

" _Thanks." He said with a smile. "I swear, you're going to be the reason I pass math."_

" _I don't mind helping." She smiled back. She flipped her long curly hair over her shoulder, packing her books in her bag herself._

" _So, what are you doing today?" He asked as they both stood up, backpacks over their shoulders._

" _Record store. I can go to Goodwill and get 4 for a dollar. So naturally, I'm going to get 20." He laughed, holding the door for her. "Thanks."_

" _No problem. Sounds like fun."_

" _It is. You? Let me guess, hockey practice?"_

 _He let out a laugh. "You know me too well."_

 _She grinned. "I try. So, I'll see you Monday?"_

" _You will. Have a good weekend Alicia." He said with another smile and turned to walk over to his friends._

" _You too Kendork." She grinned, walking the other way._

That was the day Gustavo told Kendall he wanted him to move to Hollywood. He never saw Alicia that Monday. He never contacted her. A wave of guilt flooded over him. He wondered how she would react. They did date for 8 months, freshman year. She was the first love of his life.

Eventually, after the longest 4 hours of his life, he was on the way to Alicia's house. He remembered her address like he remembered his last name. He stopped at the end of her driveway, looking at the familiar house as memories came flooding back to him. Memories of romantic moments: listening to classical music as they did homework together, her head on his chest or in his lap when she got tired from doing homework, hearing the records in the background when they talked on the phone late at night, every kiss that they shared – soft, sweet, and romantic.

He took several deep breaths, knocking on the door softly. He fiddled with his fingers and bit his lower lip when he heard the door unlock.

"Kendall?" He heard, looking up. It was her.

"Hey." He said softly.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you in a successful boyband now?"

"You're more important." He said. "Can we talk?" She nodded once.

"Yeah, of course." She moved and let him in the house. "We can talk in my room."

"Sounds good."

…

Her room looked exactly like he remembered it. White walls, wooden floors, blue sheets, record player on the side table, and a basket next to it filled with records.

"So, what's up?" She asked, sitting on her bed with her legs crossed. He sat down next to her, near the edge.

"Well, um… I'm just going to be honest. I miss you. So much. I've been thinking about you so much lately and I regret us ending. I still care for you and I honestly believe that we should give it another chance."

"Oh." She said gently, looking shocked. "I did not expect that."

"I know." He whispered.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why did you break up with me?" She looked up to his eyes, green meeting green.

"Honestly? I was confused. I thought you were way out of my league and that I wasn't mature or good enough for you. I didn't want you to feel tied down."

"I never felt like that. I really loved you." She mumbled. "I cried for days when we broke up. It broke my heart."

"I know," he nodded once. "It broke me too. The moment the words left my mouth I regretted it. The look in your eyes ended me."

"Kendall, I-"

"I still love you." He interrupted, her eyes widening the moment he said it. "I do. God, I really do. Seeing you again brought every moment back. You changed my whole life and now, without you by my side, everything is different. I want you by my side again. I really do."

"You know I've been rooting for you?" She said after a moment with a small smile. "I've listened to every Big Time Rush song the moment it came out. You guys are incredible."

"You're incredible." She looked at him, studying his face as if to make sure he was serious. "Come back to LA with me."

"You're joking."

"Not in the slightest."

"So, what? I drop everything and move to chase some boy? What if we break up again? Then I'll have nothing."

"Not if we don't break up." She scoffed slightly. "I'm serious. I never want to leave you ever again. I need you in my life to succeed, because those eight months we dated were the best eight months of my life. Any game you were at, we won. Any test I took after studying with you, I passed. Any night I told you I loved you, I had a deep sleep. I honestly think you're my soulmate."

"Soulmate?" She mouthed to herself, and Kendall could tell in her eyes she was really considering it. She had the same look of deep concentration she had two years ago. "Oh Kendall, I don't know..."

"Think about it. I leave tomorrow at 3." He said standing up.

"You're not leaving, are you?"

"I have to go back to LA-"

"I meant here." She said after a moment.

"I mean, it's getting late."

"And I'm the only one in the house. I hate being alone at night, you know that." He nodded. "Look, nothing's going to happen. I have to think and talking it out with you could really help. Will you please stay?"

"One condition."

"Hmm?"

"I pick the record we listen to." She smiled brightly, nodding once.

"Deal."

…

Alicia went to sleep around 5:30 am, still wondering what she should do. Her and Kendall had talked all night, both sincerely ready to make some changes and a hypothetical game plan in mind, if she did move. She was 18 and could legally leave with him without her parents' consent (not that they would care anyway), but she didn't know if she was ready to give her just healed broken heart back to the boy who broke it years ago. Kendall was amazing – she knew it. He will always have a huge part in her heart but she also knew that seeing him brought every feeling back to her as it did for him. She still loved him too and found herself feeling a huge weight leave her shoulders as they laid side-by-side, talking and laughing as he told her all about LA and Gustavo and the guys. Could she be strong enough?

She jolted awake at 11 to a phone going off, Kendall finding his phone and answering it. "Hello?" She quickly realized she was asleep on his chest and casually moved off of it and onto her pillow, stretching. She looked back at Kendall as he got off the phone, laying his head back down on the pillow.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, the plane got delayed an hour." _Another hour to make a decision then._ Alicia thought, rubbing her eyes.

"Gotcha." She nodded once. He turned on his side and looked at her, and when their eyes met, she smiled. She missed them and their relationship. She missed Kendall. Nothing was working for her here and she hated the cold so why not? Why not start all over? If it didn't work, they had a plan, and she could start packing right now.

"Alicia? You good?" She nodded once, laying back down and turning to face him.

"I'm great. And I'll go." She said softly. His eyes visibly brightened.

"You're serious?"

"I'm serious. I'll go to LA with you. I want you. I want us." She smiled softly at him, and her heart immediately told her she made the right decision.

"Well, then we better start packing!"

"Calm down, Kendork." She said as he jumped out of her bed.

"Whyyyy?" She laughed softly, getting up and following him.

"Because, if you're not calm, then I can't do this." Her arms wrapped around his neck, gently pulling his lips closer to hers. The moment they touched, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body as close as he could to his. Sparks flew, angels sang, and every other cliché in the book were around them and all Kendall could see, hear, touch, and feel was Alicia.

…


End file.
